Coeur De La Mer - Part Two
by lalapine
Summary: An unbelievable invention lands Mulder and Scully in deep water...


Title: **Coeur De La Mer - Part Two**  
Category: TV Shows » X-Files  
Author: lalapine  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance  
Published: 07-20-00, Updated: 07-20-00  
Chapters: 1, Words: 9,448

* * *

**Chapter 1: Default Chapter Title**

* * *

See Part One for Disclaimer

Coeur De La Mer  
by Tammy M. Parnell and Anonymous Co-Author

PART TWO

Mulder left Scully at Rose's suite to change his clothes. As the women quickly dressed, they discussed what had happened.

"...And then he told me I was his wife in training and I would obey him. I suppose he's right..."

Scully could not help her words, as painful as they were. "Rose! That's ridiculous! You're a strong woman! This is the nine-I mean this is...um..."

It was then that she realized that women had just been given the right to vote in 1920. It wasn't for another eight years until women rebelled. Ah, hell, she thought, make a feminist today. This time Scully controlled her voice.

"Rose, Cal is the right man to marry. He has money, he's powerful, not to mention the 'right match'-" using Mrs. Bukater's words.

"Dana," she admonished "I thought you were on my side! And after I just told you what he did!"

Scully smiled. "Rose, you did not let me finish. What I also have to say is that he's manipulative, vindictive, not to mention cruel... Rose, I'm sorry. This is the truth. But I'll say this. He loves you, even if he hurts you." She looked at her intently, "But if he ever hits you, pushes you, or forces you to do things you know are wrong, leave him. You don't deserve that."

"He's not like that," Rose said quietly. "Not usually."

Scully continued, "And you have to find out if you really love him. Or if you love a certain third-class gentleman..."

Rose's face was blank. She pulled her lips into a forced smile. "Dana, I know I love Cal. Jack's just a friend." She then took off down the hallway, like a bat out of hell.

...Eternal Father, Strong to save,  
Whose arm hath bound the restless wave,  
Who bid'st the mighty Ocean deep  
Its own appointed limits keep;  
O hear us when we cry to thee,  
for those in peril on the sea...

Talk about irony, Scully thought to herself as she sang along with everyone else during the service.

She wasn't sure who else had heard Jack, but she saw him outside, and he was loud enough to be heard from the inside. She figured that he had tried to join them for church, but because of his class status-and perhaps a forewarning from Cal to the men at the door-was not being allowed in. He sounded like a raving maniac, looking for Rose. At that moment, Jack reminded Scully of Mulder when she had been found that first time. She was in a coma, but she had heard him. Creating a commotion, like usual. It had almost made her come out of the coma to shut him up. But she also remembered that it was out of love.

...Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee  
For those in peril on the sea!

The day was gorgeous and, as happens whenever you want time to stand still, it swept by quickly. Mulder and Scully had walked around the decks and spent time exploring inside, fascinated at the living history lesson they were receiving in spite of the grim deadline which was approaching. As clouds moved in overhead and the sun shifted closer to the horizon, they finally settled down on a lounge chair together on the A-Deck, knowing they could do nothing now but wait.

"I'm freezing," Scully muttered almost to herself, but Mulder heard her and decided to be of service.

"Well, we can't let that happen, now can we?" He wrapped his arms around Scully and pulled her backwards with him so her back was right against his chest. "Better?" he murmured.

Scully felt her cheeks flush. "Uh-huh," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Look, Scully, someone's occupying our railing. Ooh, it's our friends."

Her eyes shot open as she craned her neck to see who Mulder was talking about, although she was not anxious to leave his embrace. And what to her wondering eyes did appear, but Rose and Jack doing that flying thing.

"I knew I should have copyrighted that!" Mulder exclaimed.

When they pulled into a lover's kiss, Scully felt a little jealous. Even though she was sitting in the embrace of a man who loved her very much, he had never kissed her. Even when they were standing on that very same railing.

The fog was thick and formed a moist cloud around the Titanic as it made its way closer to America. Most passengers were enjoying their meals or after-dinner dancing. Scully, however, was sitting alone on a bench on the cool deck near the bow. Last time she'd confronted the possibility of dying had been much different, more sterile and controlled. She could look at it with a clinical detachment and still hope that somehow a miracle would come-and it had.

But this whole situation was insane. Scully half-wondered if she was dreaming. But everything felt so *real.* If they were to make it back to their time, no one would ever believe their story; Dr. Wockenfuss still wouldn't be able to patent his invention. It was absurd; and their vouching for it would merely tighten the labels of Spooky and Mrs. Spooky.

Whether they made it or not, though, one clear fact remained: This was the night that history books declared was the sinking of the unsinkable Titanic.

Scully closed her eyes and leaned back against the bench. Footsteps echoed along the deck, silencing beside her as her partner sat down. She turned her head to look at him, an eyebrow raised in question.

"What's your sign?" he joked, but his tone gave away his worry.

"That line never works, Mulder," she sighed and wrapped her arms more tightly around her. "This is it, you know."

"Maybe not," he said hopefully.

She gave him THE LOOK. "We haven't changed anything; we can't. It's impossible to rewrite history, even if you're a part of it. We can make a difference just about as much as any of these people can." Her voice held a note of sorrow. "They don't even know what's coming."

"Neither do we," he insisted, placing an encouraging hand on her knee. "Scully, we could still get out of this."

"Regardless, Mulder, half of the people we've met are going to die."

"I know," he said, removing his hand. "But we're not a part of this history. We weren't meant to die here. Not like this."

"Who's to say what's meant to be?"

"Your cancer wouldn't have gone into remission only for you to die like this."

She searched his earnest eyes, wanting so much to believe. She sighed, breaking the intense eye contact. "So, let's say we do get out. Then what? Do we stay here forever? How can we live eighty years before we're supposed to?"

Mulder ran a distracted hand through his thick hair. "I don't know, Scully. But think about it; why would Dr. Wockenfuss send us back here without knowing how we could return? He wanted proof that his machine worked. What good would it do him for us to remain trapped? I honestly think he's trying as we speak to get us back to the present. Maybe he's had some mechanical failures. But he'll fix it."

"I just hope it's soon."

They sat in silence as the fog grew thicker. The haze of death had settled a contemplative mood upon them, and as Scully had come face-to-face with this cloud before, her former life was not at the forefront of her mind. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and looked at her partner.

"Do you think Rose and Jack would believe us?"

Mulder couldn't help but grin. "Thinking about opening up a 1912 branch of the X-Files, Scully? Back to the good old Spooky and Mrs. Spooky days?"

"Seriously, Mulder. What could it hurt to try?"

He covered her hand with his own. "But what could they do that we can't?"

Her glimmer of hope faded; he was right. They were all sitting ducks out there; there was nothing anyone could do-no one except the captain, and with pressure from the more generous and influential investors, he wasn't about to let up on the boilers or change course.

"I just wish she knew," Scully said quietly. "So she could prepare."

"Like you did?" his voice cracked slightly.

She nodded slowly, searching his eyes. "I was ready to let go, Mulder." She squeezed his hand. "But I didn't want to. There were so many things I wanted to tell people, but I had to just assume they knew. It was too hard."

"They knew."

She looked away, the moment too intense for her to control. "I wish Rose could tell Jack how she really feels. I wish they could have a lifetime together instead of secret meetings in the shadows. She doesn't love Cal."

He watched her intently for a moment before asking quietly, "You would never marry someone you didn't love, would you, Scully?"

She looked at him quickly, taken aback by the very personal question. "No," she answered without thinking. Then she thought of her life; yes, her professional life was satisfying; yes, her family life was fine. But was she lonely sometimes? More than she cared to admit. Did she want to have a family of her own someday? Definitely. Would it be worth it to settle down with someone she didn't really love to accomplish those goals? Maybe.

She looked at Mulder and clarified, "I had tea parties and played house as much as any other kid," she smiled slightly, "even though I was a tomboy. I wanted a husband and kids and a white picket fence... Then I grew up. I wanted a career. I got that. I'm happy with it." Mulder looked unconvinced, so she squeezed his hand as she continued quietly, "I know I can't have kids in the conventional way now. And I sure as hell don't go out on many dates. So, I don't know, Mulder. Maybe if a nice guy came along, and he loved me, maybe that would be enough."

"No," he said reflectively, holding her gaze. "That's not enough for you. You deserve so much more."

"I have enough for now," she said, her voice cracking under his intent observation, warmth crawling through her body.

"No," he said gently, his hand reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You deserve to love someone as much as they love you."

Her heart seemed to stop as the words came out before she could think, "Don't I already have that, Mulder?"

His hand froze against her cheek, and she swallowed nervously. Scully felt her cheeks grow red as the silence thickened under Mulder's unreadable expression. Finally, he came to his senses and nodded slowly, his hand caressing her cheek as he moved closer, their faces only inches apart. She could feel his warm breath against her mouth, and she was sure he could hear her racing heart. But this was not a time for distance; she was tired of maintaining professionalism. She loved him, and he loved her. In that moment, nothing else mattered.

His soft lips brushed against hers lightly, and she moved a hand to the back of his head to encourage him. Their lips met again, and she opened her mouth, needing to feel him against her, needing to know they would be okay. He moved to comply, wanting to taste her mouth, needing to be close to her, but was startled back to their surroundings with the loud, lonely echo of a fog horn. Scully met his gaze silently, searching his eyes as a scared voice could be heard above them:

"Iceberg right ahead!"

Captain Smith had grumbled at his sudden rousing when his first officer came to warn him of the iceberg. But upon hearing reports of the damage inflicted on his ship, he knew they were in trouble. He barked out quick, direct orders, confident in his knowledge that he was doing the right thing, but afraid that his instructions were coming much too late.

Captain Smith, Mulder greeted as he joined the worried crew.

I don't have time for this now, Mr. Mulder, the captain snapped, angry that this annoying passenger's prediction had so far come true. We have a bit of a situation.

The Titanic will sink, Mulder stated, inspiring fear in the crew's eyes as they turned to their leader.

She will not sink, Smith affirmed. There is still time to make the appropriate adjustments to remain in a stable condition until such time as we can receive help.

Four hours, sir, at earliest, his first officer supplied.

That shouldn't be too difficult, Captain Smith commented, pacing nervously as he awaited a damage estimate, praying he had every right to be confident.

Mulder insisted, Four hours is too long. She will sink. You have to start preparing people. Rose Bukater was told by the ship's builder, Mr. Andrews, himself that there aren't enough lifeboats. You have to start putting things together, anything that will float-

Mr. Mulder, the captain interrupted angrily, I do not have time for this nonsense. Kindly leave or I will have you escorted out.

I am not kidding, Captain. This ship will go down. There is nothing that can stop it. You have to-

Get out. You are in the way.

-get ready. Prepare the passengers. Find a way to construct more lifeboats-

The captain nodded to a couple members of his crew. Get him out of here.

Mulder shouted, You have to listen to me!

As two of the crew members reached for Mulder, a brazen female voice interrupted the commotion. Excuse me, Captain. Might I have a word with Mr. Mulder?

Mrs. Brown. The captain looked relieved. Just get him out of here. My men don't have time for this.

Mulder looked about to protest again but thought better of it as he allowed Molly Brown to lead him away from the busy crew.

Mrs. Brown, you-

Molly, you don't understand. This ship is going to sink.

She steered him towards a bench, and he reluctantly sat down. You have to have some confidence in the crew, Fox. E.J. Smith is one of the most esteemed captains around; he knows what he's doing.

We hit an iceberg. There's nothing he can do. We have to concentrate on the lifeboats.

Well, just look over there. They've already begun to put women and children on the boats just to be on the safe side.

They're first class, he pointed out, a sigh of hopelessness escaping him.

First class goes, then second, then third, she added, feeling a bit agitated.

There aren't enough lifeboats for everyone.

Molly was beginning to worry now... as a girl, she herself, would have been one of the steerage passengers, but due to her husband's success in the Colorado silver mines, she had climbed the ladder to success. Though she was viewed as nouveau riche by the other passengers, they still accepted her as one of them, even if her demeanor wasn't up to Miss Manners' handbook.

Maybe we should talk to Mr. Andrews, she suggested.

Mulder shook his head. Rose spoke with him the other day. She noticed the lack of lifeboats... he said there are only half as many as we need.

Oh my God.

He nodded, glad she finally understood some of what was happening. The third class passengers won't have a chance, he commented.

she said in determination. There has to be something we can do. Where are Rose and Dana?

Together, I hope. I don't know exactly where.

You go up to the Bukaters' stateroom to find them. I'm going to find Mr. Andrews and see if he has any ideas. She began to walk away, when Mulder called to her. She turned expectantly.

You're unsinkable, he smiled slightly, admiring her upcoming courage, and knowing that Molly would be one of the survivors.

We Browns are a tough lot, she answered. Let's hope it's contagious.

He nodded as she walked away, afraid history would be much harder to change than he had originally hoped.

As Scully walked down the long corridor that led to the Bukaters' rooms, she saw her distraught friend heading towards her.

she called out worriedly.

Rose, what's the matter?

It's Jack, she said somewhat breathlessly. They've accused him of stealing that dreadful necklace.

The one you kept in the vault?

She nodded, near tears. They put handcuffs on him and took him somewhere.

How would he have gotten in the vault?

Rose blushed slightly as she explained, He was drawing me. I asked him to put the portrait in the safe.

You don't think he took it?

No, I don't think so. Oh, I'm so confused!

What evidence do they have?

It was in his pocket... Fire returned to her eyes. Cal must have put it there, I'm sure. Jack would never do that to me. We only came back up here to warn Mother of the iceberg.

So, you know...

We saw it, Dana. It's huge. I can't believe the Titanic is going to sink.

There aren't enough lifeboats, Scully reminded her gently.

That's why I have to find Jack. I- She looked cautiously around her before confiding with a shy smile, We were intimate, Dana, down in the baggage compartment, in somebody's automobile.

Dana couldn't help smiling at Rose's confession and teased, That's hardly proper for a young lady.

Rose laughed and said, I love him so much, Dana. I can't bear the thought of him being locked up somewhere. What if he drowns before I find him?

I saw Mr. Andrews in the library on my way here. He would know where they keep prisoners.

Right. I'll go find him... Are you going to look for Fox?

Scully nodded. He went to see the captain. She grinned in spite of herself. I wouldn't be surprised if he's been locked up with Jack.

Rose squeezed her friend's hand nervously and began to head towards the library before turning around.

Scully walked towards her with open arms. The two friends hugged tightly. You take care of yourself, Rose, Dana said, her voice choked up.

You too. You've been such a wonderful friend to me, Dana. I hope you and Fox will be okay.

Dana nodded and pulled away. You go find Jack. Send him my best.

Rose smiled, calling over her shoulder as she hurried off, When you find Fox, don't let go of him.

Dana took a deep breath, wiping away a few stray tears. You can count on it, she said quietly before heading off towards the captain's quarters.

Confusion abounded on deck as people in all states of dress and undress fitted life vests on and milled around the lifeboats. Some laughed at the scare, their hearts sure that the Titanic was unsinkable. While men worked out in the gym as they awaited word, the band continued to play ragtime as children kicked chunks of ice around the deck. Officers called for women and children to board the small boats being lowered to the sea, but many feared that this would be a more dangerous option than remaining on board their ship. Some were ushered on anyway, saying what they thought was a temporary good-bye to their husbands and brothers, fathers and sons. But many felt the risk was minimal and stayed on deck. The result was numerous lifeboats being lowered with nowhere near capacity on board.

Molly Brown walked confidently through the crowds, handing out life vests to some of the scared women and children huddled nearby. Her heart was heavy after her talk with Mr. Andrews. Any materials that could really be of use for building rafts and rowboats were down in the lower levels of the ship-levels that were being flooded by the minute. Even if they were able to reach the necessary supplies, there was little motivation for the men to begin constructing more boats. Not many thought it was warranted. The only ones who knew the true gravity of the situation were the captain and some of his crew-and they were busy enough as it was.

Ma'am, this way, an officer spoke.

No, I have to help these people, she spoke for once with little confidence in her voice. The task was overwhelming, and no help could be found.

Please, ma'am. Women and children need to evacuate immediately.

Molly glanced around; there was nothing more she could do. Before she knew it, a couple of men had lifted her into one of the lifeboats, and she was being lowered to the dark waters of the Atlantic.

As Scully found herself amid the confusion on deck, she saw the Unsinkable Molly Brown being lowered in a lifeboat. The rest of the faces surrounding her were unfamiliar.

Excuse me, sir, she questioned a crewman. Have you seen my friend? He's tall, dark hair-

Might be on the other side, miss, the busy man interrupted. I'd get on one of the lifeboats if I were you. Women first, men second.

I'll wait. I have to find my friend first.

Suit yourself, he shrugged, making it obvious that he thought her decision unwise.

For once she was glad of her petite stature as she maneuvered easily among the milling crowd. As she made it to the ship's other side, she eyed a crewman suspiciously.

What are you doing, sir? she asked, trying to convey authority above the nervous chatter of passengers.

Mistaking her for a woman curious about the matters of the crew and not for the admonishment it was, he replied, This boat is for the gentlemen of the ship, miss. They're helping their women onto the lifeboats, then they'll be on their way here.

And the weapon?

The third class passengers are getting rowdy. This is just a precaution. No need to worry.

Miss Scully! a familiar voice drew her in another direction as she spotted the ship's designer.

Mr. Andrews, she recognized. Did you see Rose?

Yes. She asked me to tell you that your gentleman friend was looking for you.

Do you know where he is?

On deck, I imagine. I suggest you board that lifeboat. There soon won't be any left.

I can't leave without Mulder.

I'll find him and tell him where you are.

a crewman questioned, holding out his hand. There's room for a couple more.

I'll tell him, Mr. Andrews promised. It's the least I can do, he finished sadly, more to himself than anyone.

Well, I don't think-

Miss, we have to lower the boat, the crewman urged, grabbing her hand. Confused and somewhat disoriented, she allowed him to guide her to the boat. She looked anxiously among the crowd, hoping to spot Mulder. Suddenly the boat began to sway as it was lowered to the ocean.

As she got further and further from the massive ship, she became more and more nervous. This was wrong. A part of her was still on that ship, and she couldn't leave without it-not without Mulder.

Looking hesitantly around her, she crouched, preparing to pounce. She took advantage of the railing on some of the lower decks and flung herself at the sinking boat.

A loud gasp could be heard from her fellow passengers as she clung to the railing.

You idiot! one of the crewman shouted. You've just sealed your fate.

Taking a deep breath, she climbed over the rail, landing hard on the ground. A few people still on that level just stared in disbelief. Ignoring them, she hurried to find Mulder.

Thomas Andrews stared disheartened at a picture hanging on the wall of the large library. His dream, his creation was dying. He was dying. Hundreds of innocent people were dying. And he could offer them nothing. He hadn't even been able to keep his promise to Miss Scully, as her friend was impossible to find among the disorganized crowd.

As if from his thoughts, a voice spoke, Mr. Andrews? Have you seen my friend?

He turned quickly and tried to wipe the mirage from before him.

Mr. Andrews? the man asked in concern.

A slight smile appeared on his worried features as he answered, Mr. Mulder. I've been looking for you.

Why? Is Scully okay? Do you know where she is?

Yes, yes. She's fine. There's nothing to worry about. I convinced her to get on one of the lifeboats.

Mulder breathed a sigh of relief. And you?

I'm staying.

Mulder nodded, understanding. Good luck, he said, holding out his hand. You made a fine ship. Who would have expected this?

Andrews shook his hand but said nothing.

Mulder continued through to the main ballroom and out to the crowded decks. He heard gunshots and, on instinct, ran towards the commotion. A third-class passenger was dead. Mulder looked accusingly at the officer that had fired the shot. A look of horror passed over the murderer's face as he fired the gun on himself and fell overboard.

I wish Scully was here, he thought, knowing perhaps she could have saved the victim. But for what? Just so he could drown anyway? Maybe his was a less painful way to go...

Mulder shook his head as he listened to snippets of nearby conversation, That was the last lifeboat, you know, We're as good as dead, Them higher-ups have left us to die!

Looking around him, Mulder realized they were right. The passengers remaining on the boat had no option but to go down with the ship.

At least Scully's safe, he told himself, trying to ignore the hurt that creeped into his heart that she would have left him on the sinking ship to die. Sure, he had gotten them into this mess in the first place, but... He closed his eyes. He was being selfish. Of course he wanted her to be okay. He was just afraid to be by himself when death hit.

Slowly he wandered away from the shouting crowds to less polluted sections of the ship. What a way to go! Skinner would never believe this one. If Scully made it back to the present time, there would be no body. No one would even believe that he was dead-just Spooky Mulder doing another disappearing act. But Scully would know. If she made it.

And what was all of this for? The truth? He had found nothing. Hell, why didn't he ask to go back to the night his sister disappeared? Now *that* might have changed something. He could have stopped her from being taken, and his family would not have fallen apart... he would never have stumbled upon the X-Files, never had met Scully... On second thought, the past was probably better left alone.

Mulder hated himself for thinking that, but it was all such a long time ago, and Scully was such a big part of his life... Hell, when it came down to it, she *was* his life...

He was heading to the back of the ship when he finally realized that he was walking up a hill. He looked behind him and saw that the ship was going down, and fast!

Mulder shrugged it off. He was going to die. But Scully would be okay. She could get back to 1998, and get on with her life. Without him, she would've been head of Quantico by now anyway. Maybe now she could accomplish that.

He was slipping into his self-pity mode now, but he didn't care. He was enjoying himself in a morbid sort of way. He thought of what his life would be like without Scully. He would have little desire to live. And here he was, about to sink with the Titanic, and Scully would go on. She would get to live her life, get married... Mulder shuttered at this thought. Maybe she could adopt... But he was sure that her life would be better without him.

A loud creaking sound interrupted his musings. Wood splitting, pipes bursting, floorboards cracking-the ship was shifting. The floor began to tilt at an uncomfortable angle, and Mulder's heart raced. His life-preserving instinct kicked in, and he ran to the decks, prepared to grab onto the railing. He made it to the outside as the floor's angle became impossible to walk on. He held tightly to the railing as a last tearing sound echoed through the night-the Titanic had split in two.

Scully raced from deck to deck, repeating what she had done earlier. The front end of the Titanic was sinking, so she couldn't go there. She went everywhere, and found out that she could go no lower than the second deck; if any person was there, they were surely dead. So Mulder is *not* there, she prayed with all her heart.

She looked around, exhausted and scared, screams of frightened passengers filling her ears. All she could think about was Mulder. He probably thought she was safe on a lifeboat. The element of surprise, she thought, as she ran up the deck, is to scare the bejezus out of someone. And when I see him... her heart slowed as a sick realization flowed through her veins. There was a chance she would never see Mulder again.

Things she wished she'd never said, words she wished she had... all memories of Mulder flooded her brain. Scully needed him, here, now, and forever.

Suddenly, the creaking noises she had heard got louder. The unsinkable Titanic began to slant, pulling everyone with it who was not strong enough to hang on. Its fury was powerful and exciting. But people were dying. As the boat split in two, she climbed onto the railing and held on. That's when she saw Jack and Rose doing the same thing far to her left. But it was a figure just a few feet to her right that captured her attention.

"Mulder! Oh, my God! I thought that... I'd never..." Unexpected tears welled up in Scully's throat as she carefully crawled close to Mulder, the urge to be near him overpowering her fear.

"Scully! Oh, God...You didn't stay on the rowboat." The thought flashed through Mulder's brain as her body climbed next to his, and a guilty relief flooded through him.

Scully laughed, petrified. "Is *that* what you're thinking about?"

He shook his head solemnly as his fingers clamped over hers, clinging to the railing. "No... I want to say I lo-" His words were interrupted by the incredible noise of the ship's last struggle to stay afloat.

Mulder let go of Scully's hand and pulled himself on top of her to protect her as best he could. He caught Jack doing the same thing to Rose, realizing the futility of it as the faces of the young people mirrored the fear in his own heart. They appeared to be sobbing, and it made him more determined to say what he was feeling.

He lowered his face to Scully's so that their cheeks were touching. "Scully... whatever happens... know that... that..."

Scully smiled tearfully, feeling the warmth of his face and his body envelope her. "I know. Me, too."

The water became increasingly close. It was closer... and closer... until it was only about ten yards away. The black waters swirled and foamed and wouldn't be satisfied until they had swallowed the Titanic whole.

"When I say now' Scully, hold your breath!" Mulder's voice boomed around and startled Scully. Her foggy mind remembered college physics, and she prepared with Mulder to jump away from the swirling vortex of water that was vacuuming them into the ocean.

Before they knew it, Titanic, rear and bow, was sunk.

April 15, 1912  
2:30 AM

The Unsinkable Titanic was now under the Atlantic Ocean.

Passengers who were in rowboats were out of harm's reach, and in perfect view of all passengers in the water. Women clutched their children, couples clung to one another, and even the musicians held fast to their instruments, having been silenced as they hit the water.

Cries shot up through the dark sky. Hundreds of voices cried out to be saved by anyone, but they were ignored. Four voices went undetected. They weren't yelling to be saved; they were yelling to be found.

They, these four voices, yearned for each other. And two of those voices had loved each other for six years. The other two had loved for only a few days. Both were equal to a lifetime.

"Scully! Where the hell are you?! Scully!" He swam around frantically to find her.

"Mulder! I'm over here! Mulder? Mulder!" Her cries were half of fright, half of relief.

"Oh, God Scully! I thought you were-"

Scully gave Mulder a small kiss as she started to sob. "I thought... I thought... I thought I lost you... and that was so scary..."

Returning a kiss, he smiled in relief. "I know. I felt the same way."

Tearing herself away from Mulder, she looked around. "Where are Jack and Rose? I saw them, but-"

Mulder gestured away from her. "Over there." Jack was helping Rose onto a piece of driftwood, and they were looking very emotional, so Mulder and Scully stayed back, giving them time, content in each other's presence.

They leaned towards each other, a piece of wood in between them for leverage, their foreheads touching, reveling in the notion of their present location.

"God, Scully... this is so insane... and I'm so damn cold."

She tried to smile through her chattering teeth but it turned out more of a grimace. "I know. I'm freezing. I can't feel my body, Mulder." Her voice dripped with as much emotion as she could muster in spite of the cold.

Mulder quickly peered around looking for something she could get on, so she could at least be out of the water. He spotted a chair drifting off from the other huddles of people.

"Scully, look over there. You won't be so cold-"

"Mulder, two of us couldn't float on it."

He shrugged, even though it was hard with his body growing more numb by the minute. "I know."

She felt tears again in her eyes. "Mulder..."

"What?"

"I'm not getting on it."

"Damnit, Scully, you're gonna freeze if you don't get on. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Remember that time I was in the Arctic? I was okay."

"Yeah, but if that Naval Reconnaissance team hadn't come, you would've been..." She managed to swallow the lump in her throat at the thought of Mulder dead.

"Scully. Please get on the damn chair, okay? For me." He gave her a wan smile.

Scully smiled back, her obstinance still fully in tact. "No. Trust me-"

"I do," he interjected.

"I'm fine, Mulder. Besides, we've made it this far together... I'm not gonna even attempt safety if you're not with me."

"You're so stubborn, he sighed, giving in, reaching over the wood to pull her closer. I love you," he stated, wrapping his arms around her as best as he could, considering the wood and their puffy lifevests.

Scully sniffled, then shivered. "I know... I love you, too, and I always will. Even if you're an obsessive man who is so idealistic and-"

"A simple I love you, too' is good, Scully."

She smiled in spite of the situation and glanced over at their friends. "Mulder, look at Rose and Jack. They're so much in love. They have no idea what they're really going through."

"I think they do. Otherwise, they wouldn't be with each other."

Mulder and Scully clung to each other, with the clarity that their lives might soon come to an end. They had the wisdom that they would die together, and that was all that mattered to them.

Scully looked over at Jack and Rose as they exchanged the last words they would ever speak to each other. She felt a pang of guilt for Rose, because the chances that she would survive were a hell of a lot better than Jack's. She would live on, and be a strong woman, but she would never, ever forget about Jack. Her heart would go on. Hmm, she thought, that'd make a good song...

Suddenly, a pulsating sensation threatened their bodies. A bright light blinded them momentarily. A voice, belonging to a man, filled their ears. "Hmm. There must be a kink somewhere. I'm sorry it didn't work. It should have. How odd."

Scully felt herself in a small, dark place next to Mulder. She wasn't cold anymore. She wasn't wet. And she was wearing a designer suit and high heels. "Mulder?" she whispered, pulling out of his embrace.

"Yeah?"

"Did we...?"

"I think so."

Mulder got out of the machine, and pulled Scully out with him. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. After a moment, he cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Dr. Wockenfuss. I'll be in touch." The scientist smiled apologetically and rummaged for some tools on a nearby shelf.

As the agents were walking out, they were both in a haze of everything that had occurred. Or that didn't occur.

"Hmm," Mulder put eloquently. He was waiting for Scully to give him her theory about what happened. It was so real, but it was truly implausible.

"Mulder, I wonder if they died. Rose and Jack. They were so in love... and much too young to die..."

He stared at her as they both sat down in the car, somewhat surprised his keys had still been in his pocket. "Scully, that is not what I expected you to say. Something along the lines of I'm not going to believe a damn second of whatever happened' is more what I was expecting.

As he started the car, she answered, "Yeah, normally I would say that. But, Agent Mulder, I have proof."

He looked over at her, for once as the skeptic. "Really? What proof would that be?"

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out something Rose had given her. A clip, in perfect condition. A butterfly, splashed with gorgeous colors. The same one she had worn to dinner with Rose's family.

"That's your proof, Scully? Pretty damn weak." But his heart wasn't in it. A lucid dream, even hypnotic suggestions, could never have been that real.

"Mulder, hear me out. Remember that article I was telling you about? Well, a week ago, a ship diving down to the Titanic wreck found one of these. They were a part of a pair. Guess who has the other one?" she offered, a twinkle in her eye.

Present Day  
One Week Later  
Above Titanic Wreck Site

A week of researched newspaper articles, phone calls, and determination led Mulder and Scully right back to the Atlantic ocean. Some cashed-in favors by the paranoid Lone Gunmen landed the agents aboard the ship that housed the research team observing the eighty-six-year-old Titanic.

Scully stepped nervously onto the comparatively small ship and looked in awe at her surroundings as the departing helicopter whipped her hair wildly about her face. The same ocean, eighty years later, but it still smelled the same, felt the same. She closed her eyes, remembering, and a shiver caressed her body involuntarily. A warm hand squeezing her shoulder caused her to open her eyes and turn around.

Mulder smiled at her, moving his hand down to the small of her back. Rose is downstairs.

She smiled nervously. I can't believe it's her. Do you think she'll remember us?

There's only one way to find out. Together they walked downstairs where all of the surveillance equipment was kept.

Oh my God, Scully breathed in the site of the video image on a nearby monitor. The Titanic, in all her former glory, was settled on the sea floor, rusted with age and saltwater, but pretty well intact. It's just how I remember it, she said quietly.

How you remember it? a large man with a demented happy face on his tee-shirt questioned.

Mulder intervened. We've been studying up a great deal on what happened that night. There were a lot of sketches and a few photos.

She's pretty well preserved, the man agreed. Musta been a beauty in her day.

She sure was, Scully said quietly.

The man gave a curious look in her direction before pointing to another room. The old lady is in there. She sure can tell quite a tale. He smiled slightly before sitting down at one of the computers, leaving the agents to meet Rose on their own.

Does she know we're coming? Dana asked suddenly.

We told her the feds were interested, he acknowledged with a wink before turning back to his work.

Do you think we'll frighten her? she whispered to Mulder.

It was a long time ago for her, Scully.

It's not a night I'll ever forget, Mulder.

He nodded his agreement as they cautiously entered the room. An elderly woman sat at a desk, staring at a photo yellowed with age. A pomeranian lay quietly at her feet. Mulder and Scully exchanged glances, thinking of the coincidence of her having the same kind of dog Scully had lost. Mulder cleared his throat.

Rose did not divert her eyes as she greeted, Agents Mulder and Scully of the FBI, I presume.

Scully's heart fell, thinking Rose did not remember them after all. Yes. We... we'd like to ask you some questions.

Rose smiled and set the frame down. I've believed in miracles since that night over eighty years ago, Dana, when I was pulled from the freezing water. Rose met her eyes. So when I heard that you were coming, I knew. I knew it was you and Fox.

Tears came involuntarily to Scully's eyes as she leaned down to embrace her friend. You made it, Rose.

she acknowledged, patting the mattress for her to sit down. she greeted, and Mulder squeezed her hand before bringing it to his lips for a kiss. Still a terrible flirt, I see.

I can't help myself around beautiful women, he smiled, sitting beside Scully.

I always knew there was something special about the two of you, Rose added. Something different. I'm too old to question how or why. I'm just glad you're here-and that you were *there*.

I was so mad at Mulder, Scully said, shaking her head. But even in spite of what we saw, it was worth it. I still can't believe it's you.

In the flesh. Not quite as rebellious as I was but me just the same.

Mulder commented, They said your maiden name is Dawson...

A wistful look passed over her wrinkled features. Yes. When the Carpathia came for the survivors, I knew I did not want to go back to my former life. I couldn't. Jack had changed things so much-for the better. I saw Cal... but that life was gone. So I hid. And when they asked me my name, I knew that Rose DeWitt Bukater was dead. So I told them who I wanted to be, who I felt like I was-Rose Dawson.

Jack didn't make it, Scully realized sadly.

Oh, Jack always lived, Dana. I kept him with me in my heart in everything that I did. He's the only reason I lived that night. I wanted so much to give up and join him in death. It would have been so much easier... so romantic. But I promised him I would live. That I would go on. And I have, though it was hard at times.

Mulder listened quietly, swallowing a lump in his throat as he remembered three desperate, lonely months when his partner was missing... endless months more recently when he thought she was dying and felt like he would die along with her... He knew how easy it was to give up, how hard it was to fight to live when a part of you was dying.

He said quietly, You're one of the bravest people I've ever known, Rose.

Scully caught his eye and smiled slightly as she brushed a few stray tears from her face. Rose answered thoughtfully, I was just keeping a promise. She turned to Dana. Have you kept yours?

Mulder looked at her curiously, and Dana nodded, avoiding his gaze. I will. I will never let go of him, she said silently, squeezing Rose's hand.

Good, good. Now why don't both of you go look at the unsinkable Titanic. They have some amazing equipment out there. I'm ready to turn in for the night.

Scully hugged her one last time, and Mulder kissed her cheek. We'll see you tomorrow, he said.

Rose nodded, and they left. Rose sighed and absently patted her small dog. Slowly, she stood and went to her suitcase. Taking a small box from one of the compartments, she slipped it into the pocket of her robe and laid down on the bed. she repeated quietly and closed her eyes.

Stars danced in the clear night sky as Rose made her way to the railing at the ship's bow. The moon was full and bright, and its light shone on the man standing there, staring across the dark ocean water.

If only it had been a night like this, she broke the still air with her steady voice.

Mulder turned around and held his hand out. Rose accepted the gesture and joined him at the rail.

No jumping tonight, Mulder teased. Scully might get jealous.

Rose simply smiled as she removed a small object from the pocket of her robe. She clasped his hand, and when she let go, Mulder held the much coveted item.

He stared at it, feeling its weight and beauty in his palm. You've had it this whole time, he breathed.

The heart of the ocean.

He looked at her questioningly, and she continued. Cal wanted everyone to know how important he was by having such an object. When Rose DeWitt Bukater drowned, I was starting out with nothing but the clothes on my back. Cal had given me his jacket-he'd left the stone in its pocket. It had no personal value, no importance to his heart-so unlike something much more simple, like the necklace Dana has always worn. I wanted something like that so much. When I had to let Jack go, my memories and this necklace were all I had left. For me, Jack was the heart of this ocean-still is. He's down there somewhere... And I've never forgotten him.

That night is so clear in my mind... the hundreds of people crying out for help sounding like the roar of sports fans, the band playing hymns till the last, the lights of the ship glowing green beneath the ocean, the icy water... and then the silence, the numbness. It was a tragedy, Fox. But there is something to be learned from every event, no matter how painful. She looked at him pointedly. Don't let the images haunt you, Fox. Accept them, remember the friends you made, know that you tried your best... but move on. You can, and you will. Let Dana help. You need each other, especially at a time like this.

Mulder nodded slowly, thoughtfully, and returned his gaze to the ocean, wondering how she could know him so well. Rose squeezed his arm lightly and made her way back to her room, content.

Taking her words to heart, Mulder left for a brief time before returning to the railing. He stood there for hours, his mind filled with many images, his heart filled with one. As if from his own willpower, he heard a familiar voice approach from behind.

Turning stiffly from the pink-gold sunrise, he smiled as Scully joined him. She cleared her throat before telling him, Rose is gone, Mulder.

He met her eyes, first in surprise then acceptance, as he answered, She's had a long, good life.

She nodded, taking a deep breath as she unconsciously fingered the cross at her throat. I went to check on her, and... She's with Jack now.

Watching her, he remembered the necklace he still had clasped in his palm. Did she get the note? he wondered.

As if reading his mind, she withdrew a small piece of paper from her pocket. What's this, Mulder? she asked softly.

Did you read it? His heart was beating loud in the calm sea air.

She nodded, not looking at the paper, as she recited in a somewhat shaky voice, Without belittling the courage with which men have died, we should not forget those acts of courage with which men have lived. The courage of life is often a less dramatic spectacle than the courage of a final moment; but it is no less a magnificent mixture of triumph and tragedy.

Forgive me for plagiarizing JFK, he said, trying to take the edge off the serious discussion.

As long as we're not talking peg legs here, she commented, trying to hide her smile.

For once, he let the humorous retort go as he let his heart speak, I'm here with you, Scully. And I think it's time for us to live.

Her eyes just shone, and Mulder smiled broadly, holding out his hand. She squeezed it tightly and let him lead her to the intersection of the railing at the bow. She stepped up in front of him without hesitation, and he wrapped his arms around her, slipping the necklace over her head. She began to turn around in surprise, but he quieted her with a finger to her lips, then a gentle kiss. The sun was peeking out over the horizon as he stood up straight behind her on the railing, his arms running along hers until both of them had their arms stretched to the sides like a bird in flight, a single entity with the same beating of the heart.

Mulder leaned his face down to her cheek, his warm breath gently tickling her ear as he whispered,

She squeezed his hands to silence his words and finished the sentence for him as the ocean stretched out a lifetime before them. We're flying.

THE END

Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on...  
You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Celine Dion, My Heart Will Go On (Love theme from -as if you didn't already know!)  
Lyrics by Will Jennings


End file.
